Zann Dynasty Troops
Being an unknown force that invades the land, Zann Dynasty troops has the advantage of their unique capabilities. Known to have deadly archers both mounted or on foot, along with powerful swordsmen and massive numbers, Zann are ready to breakthrough any enemy who stands in their way to total domination. Troops * Zann Peasant * Zann Militia * Zann Swordsman * Zann Trained Swordsman * Zann Veteran Swordsman * Zann Spearman * Zann Spearmaster * Zann Bowman * Zann Trained Bowman * Zann Mounted Archer * Zann Swifthunter * Zann Heavy Rider * Zann Veteran Bowman * Zann Longbowman Nobles: * Zann Kamikaze Warrior * Zann Daimyo Household troops: * Zann Emperor's Guardian * Zann Monk * Black Warrior * Zann Kheshig * Zann Yumi Master * Zann Mounted Berserker Other troops: * Zann Ronin Noble Troops Starting from 0.6, the noble recruitment is available from town and castle. Also, since town has relationship point, the amount of the recruited noble will increase along with relationship point. The Zann noble tier has two tiers, the Zann Kamikaze Warrior and the Zann Daimyo. They start as a very powerful fighter and will always be, a powerful footmen that possess the power and durability of a Maccavian Northguard and the swiftness of a Drahara Desert Assassin. Also they always appear in large numbers which is quite a nightmare to fight against. Strategy The Zann Dynasty has all kind of troops, all of which are pretty good. Each of them will be a powerful veteran in the end, very durable and capable of handling any enemy on their path. While Veteran Swordsmen advance, the Veteran Spearmen shall stop any cavalry charges in rear line and guard the Veteran Bowmen while they open fire. Also, Swifthunters (Mounted Archer) shall demoralize the enemy by going to the back and firing their arrows into unsuspecting enemy. Unique Feature All of Zann's weaponry are unique and powerful, along with the diversity of troop tree. Zann also have an unofficial units, the Imperial Scout and their upgraded version is Seasoned Imperial Scout. They are Mounted Archers that are as powerful as the Swifthunters and since they always appear in the Imperial Scounting Party, they can be captured and then conscripted from prisoner as to serve as player's troops. In compensation of the faction's low number of vassals, each of the vassals has an extremely large number of troops. The faction also has the Zann Vanguards, free roaming parties that consist of 200-300+ troops and they are top tier troops. Unique Spawns Zann Dynasty also have unique spawns, General Yachamoci and Onishi. These powerful generals scout ahead for the Empire and have great numbers of troops. They are hard to defeat but not impossible and will grant good rewards once defeated. Fighting the Zanns The Zann may seem unbeatable, but in fact their troop tree is weaker than the ones of the Perisnoan factions, being a Jack-of-not-even-all-trades but masters of nothing. They have 4 major weaknesses: # Very slow bows: The bows of the Zann may be powerful (but not even that much compared to the ones of the Perisno factions) but they have a punishingly slow reload value (Some don't even reach 50, being slower even of some crossbows). This only makes them a very easy target for your archers. And if that wasn't enough, in a siege they can block a ladder/siege tower to everyone that is trying to climb it, creating a carnage. # Mediocre cavalry choice: The Zann lack any heavy shock cav, making their numbers count less in field battles. Also, their horse archer are heavily affected by point 1 of this list, the reload value of the bows, making even the top-tier Swifthunters easy prey for any horse archer of Perisno (In this regard, Tolranian Headhunters know how to get the job done, since their bows are way faster, and even if they engage in melee their maces should destroy the armored Swifthunters). Also, the fact that their horses are armored isn't redeeming, in fact it just makes them slower and easy prey for archers and even heavy or atleast melee based cav can be faster than them and they will beat them in melee. # No close range weapons on late tiers: '''The Spearmasters may act as cool kids when in group, but 1v1 them in melee and the only reason why they won't go down easily is because of their armour. The Zann troop tree has no close range weapons from the veteran swordsman onwards, wich himself is at best a mediocre swordsman, not even comparable to Maccavian, Tolranian or Elintoran mid-tiers, absolutely incapable of taking on armored opponents. Not even Berserkers and Kamikaze warriors will have good armour piercing weapons. The only redeeming factor of the spearmen is a glitch in Warband wich makes them able to hit the opponent from behind their allies and the piercing damage that the spears inflict, but get them in a narrow point and they will die like flies facing your brave warriors. # ''UNFORGIVING LACK OF SHIELDS:' This one is their worst weakness. Build a blacksmith in your castle, get some popcorn and watch your kill counter going off the screen just to return at the end of the battle. Their precious élite units, the one that cause problems when they get in melee get slaughtered like lambs from even the lowest tier archer, without even mentioning the Emperor's Guard getting oneshotted from Heavy Maccavian Marksman and Knights of Steel. A terrifying flaw that will be their doom in the end. They may win against elves in autocalculated battles, but if the player gets in the fight, he can just take a beer while hearing the screams of 9000 men receiving an arrow between their eyes. Now, you still need some tactics and army optimization to win, there are still 9000 evil men waiting outside your door to enter and destroy everything damnit. Here are some hints: * The ideal army to fight the Zann is composed both of fast firing archer and powerful crossbowmen, with a heavy armoured but hard hitting infantry covering them. A good combination is formed by Tolranians, Maccavians and Elves. * The main problem about being outnumbered is the fact that the enemy has way more firepower than you, 100 slow bows fire more than 30 fast bows. Try to use the siege layout in your advantage: infantry and cavalry on the path to the spawn but in a place where they are covered from archer fire, like a gatehouse or at the end of the stairs, while archers can be positioned on the opposite wall facing the ladder/siege tower. In this way, not every enemy archer will have someone in sight to shoot at because either they aren't on the battlements or they are clumped in the fray, meanwhile your archers can shoot at everyone who dares to touch the walls. The longer the river of men, the better. * Use the hotkeys the developers have graciously granted to you. It will be a long battle, so the Warcry ("U") that heals your men will help. * On a field battle, destroy their cavalry with yours. They can still be annoying and a waste of arrows. Category:Zann Dynasty Category:Zann Dynasty Troops